


Executive Order

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot, Ball Gag, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gangbang, Large Insertion, No Aftercare, Public Humiliation, Sexual Exhaustion, Size Difference, blindfold, kink parade, orgasm control/denial/edging, size difference from hell tbh, so au it might as well be an oc honestly, spanking (riding crop), tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Peridot is not sure if she's being rewarded or punished, but Yellow Diamond has certainly noticed her. For pericest on Tumblr, of an RP-verse AU Peridot having a very memorable experience. The author's notes explain a bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just a fair warning. This is a version of Peridot that is from an RP that split from canon sometime before Friend Ship. She's quad amputee with her limb enhancers but also a normal-arm-and leg-looking set of everyday prostheses, which she's wearing in this.
> 
> This is a sort of bug-like Peridot following tumblr user pericest's design; she's flat-chested with exoskeleton-like plates on her ribs that cover tymbals for chattering like a cicada and she has cheek lines that are files that allow her to chirp like a cricket. It's very cute.
> 
> The term "coil" is used in this as a euphemism for a tentadick that we started using in RP because tentacle doesn't cut it. The thinking behind it is "cock, cunt, coil," following the "four letter word starting with c" that we've got for human genitals.
> 
> Chapter 2 is the quartz gangbang if you're just here for that.
> 
> Anyway there's no plot this is just porn please enjoy I know it's very very AU.

“You drew my interest.” That’s all Yellow Diamond had really said on the matter. “I’ve been tracking your productivity for some time now.”

It had started out as a temporary reassignment to Yellow Diamond, personally, one that had just abruptly shown up in her usual schedule, and Peridot wasn’t sure whether it was a punishment or a reward.

She’d lost track of exactly how long it had  _ been _ since they’d started, actually -- the day had become a bit of a  _ blur _ , all things considered…

Peridot stood beside Yellow Diamond’s chair at the head of the table, completely bare save for the gold collar around her neck, the matching leash attached to the arm of her Diamond’s chair allowing Yellow Diamond free use of her hands during the meeting. She wasn’t entirely sure what the meeting was about, or who was in attendance -- it was her job to stand, and stay still, and stay  _ quiet _ .

Which would have been considerably easier without the addition of the gemtech vibrating inside her. It was mostly to keep her tendril exposed and squirming, tracking faint green against her belly, but the little shocks of pleasure rippling through her body were- well,  _ distracting _ , to say the least. From the way she was so obviously exposed, the way some of the other gems were having trouble keeping their gaze off of her, how utterly  _ powerless _ she was to change anything about this, the- sound of Yellow Diamond’s voice, there and constant even when not directed at her- it was all so  _ much _ , and she couldn’t even properly focus on any one thing for any length of time. There were moments where she could, though, occasionally. Moments where she could focus on Yellow Diamond’s voice resonating around the room, thrumming through her along with the vibrations from the little machine inside her. Moments where the Quartz guards’ faces were in sharp relief, yellow catlike gaze focused on her naked form as they, too, stood at attention. Moments where her mind latched onto Yellow Diamond’s personal Pearl as she bustled around, delivering this or that to the meeting attendants and glancing at Peridot with her snooty, unsettling grin. Moments where the only thing her mind could focus on was the gemtech inside her, the feeling of her own fluids running in rivulets down the inside of her thighs, the- realization of how difficult it would probably be just to  _ walk _ once she was allowed to move again-

It was everything she could do not to moan, to fidget, to buck her hips fruitlessly in an attempt to get enough sensation to be  _ satisfying _ , much less enough for any sort of  _ release _ \- but there was no way she was going to disappoint her Diamond. Or-  _ further _ disappoint her, if this was meant to be some sort of punishment- she- couldn’t quite determine which it was  _ supposed _ to be, really-

She was trying to focus on one of the Quartz guards, a Citrine with a shoulder gem, attention locked on the way the gem glinted in the light in an attempt not to think of the way the little tremors of pleasure the gemtech was sending through her were doing nothing but keeping her  _ wanting _ , the low buzz a constant reminder of the need settled in her core, wanting  _ more _ , more contact, more touch, seeking more than what the constant vibrations were teasing her with. Yellow Diamond’s voice had become a pleasant, if intimidating, murmur in the back of her mind, her attention almost wholly concerned with ignoring her body’s demands, keeping still, keeping quiet-

She didn’t notice, in her focus, when Yellow Diamond’s Pearl crept up behind her and dug sharp, pointed nails into the skin of her hips, the shock of pain and the jolt of pleasure it sent through her had her arching her back and whining out a breathy moan before she even realized it, the sound in the room suddenly stopping for a moment or two- or- maybe it hadn’t, maybe she just hadn’t been paying enough attention to hear it-

But as soon as she realized what she’d done, she snapped back into attention, skin flushed dark and legs shaky, and sent a sidelong glance up at Yellow Diamond-  _ oh- _

Yellow Diamond’s expression was unreadable; the same haughty, vaguely disgusted expression she’d been wearing all day, perhaps a bit more pull at the corners, but- it was hard to tell just  _ how _ much trouble she was in for that, and Yellow Diamond  _ was _ looking down at her, so her reaction had clearly been-  _ audible _ -

But then, Yellow Diamond turned her head back to the gathered gems, continuing talk about- Peridot was sure it was something about budgets, or research grants, or- okay, she  _ wasn’t _ really sure, not with the way little ripples of pleasure were coursing through her body again, only really  _ improved _ by the realization that at least two dozen gems were there to witness her-  _ humiliation _ -

She managed to bite back the whimper that tried to eke its way out at the thought of what Yellow Diamond had in store as-  _ punishment- _ for her transgression- but she couldn’t silence the shuddering gasp she took in to try and  _ compose herself _ after it, the plates on her side raised a bit. As soon as the breath was finished, her mouth snapped shut and she glanced up at Yellow Diamond again, letting out what she’d intended as a silent sigh when her Diamond hadn’t so much as looked in her direction, though it came out as a pathetic  _ whine _ instead, and she could practically  _ see _ the anger creeping up Yellow Diamond’s back-

Piercing gold eyes flicked in her direction, once, and she tried to snap back into attention, making a breathy little noise as the shifting jostled the vibrating gemtech inside her, sending more ripples of pleasure through her body, her coil writhing against her belly eagerly, tracing more green across her already-filthy skin.

She wasn’t sure what Yellow Diamond said to the gathered gems, her attention too focused on  _ not _ thinking about the tremors going through her body and the shock of nearly-terrified pleasure that intense gaze had sent through her in the split second she’d had Yellow Diamond’s attention, but the gathered gems began standing and making their way out of the conference hall, and for a moment it felt as though Peridot’s entire body was being torn apart by hope, excitement, eagerness,  _ fear- _

“Peridot.”

She snapped back to full attention, her whole body straining to hold position despite the way she was absolutely certain the vibrations inside her grew stronger with the sound of her name.

“ _ Y-yes, M-My Diamond-? _ ” She fell over the words with the frightened eagerness of a beast trained with a heavy hand, a tremor visibly going over her body and her skin flushing deeper.

“Back to my office.”

“ _ Y-yes, My D-Diamond- _ ” She sucked in an unsteady breath as Yellow Diamond stood and motioned for her Pearl- damn the little lech, she looked so proud of herself- to take Peridot’s leash and lead the way.

She stumbled a step or two forward on weak, shaky legs, the motion shaking droplets of green from her inner thighs to drip on the floor for the few wobbly steps she managed before falling to her knees, prosthetics making a clacking noise against the hard floor as she crumpled, shaking, letting out a breathy moan at the shifting inside her.

From behind her, there was the sound of footsteps, and Yellow Diamond stepped over Peridot and the Pearl, continuing towards the door.

“If you can’t  _ walk _ , there, Peridot- you can still  _ crawl. _ Pearl, see to it that she reaches my office before my conference call with Blue Diamond.”

“Yes, My Diamond!”

She remembered crawling inch by agonizing inch down the hallway, with Yellow Diamond’s Pearl urging her on roughly. At first it was just tugging the leash hard enough to make her stumble and clatter to the floor, panting, but as the Pearl seemed to get more and more agitated it became prodding with slippered feet, coupled with biting insults. When the Pearl finally landed a swift kick to Peridot’s bare behind, she let out a low, breathy moan, the jolt sending pleasure through her even  _ before _ it jostled the gemtech inside her, and she collapsed to the floor again, panting and a bit dazed.

She wasn’t prepared for the swift crack of a crop across her bare behind, though, and the surprise had her scrambling back up on her knees, quivering all over and only barely managing to crawl forward before another blow fell across her butt, raising another dark green welt across the first.

The Pearl’s haughty voice became a dull murmur in the back of her mind after that, urging her forward, faster, but the cracks of the crop across her ass were crystal-clear, biting flashes of pain and pleasure through her with each blow. The gemtech inside her never stopped its low buzz, the vibrations making her tremble as her prosthetics tapped across the floor, and she could barely remember the rest of the trip to Yellow Diamond’s office.

Peridot collapsed on the floor once they reached Yellow Diamond, trembling and shifting her hips, trying to rub her thighs together and catch her desperate coil but the motions only really managed to move the gemtech and set the welts crossing her rear end aflame again. It was almost overwhelming, pleasure and pain and desperate, burning  _ need _ all at once.

She heard her Diamond’s voice and scrambled upwards, loyalty beating out every other urge in her body as she managed to at least make it to her knees, give a shaky salute.

“M-My D-Diamond,” was all she could manage, breathing out a moan at the way her whole body was straining, kept just on the edge of release. She could feel rivulets of fluid running down the inside of her thighs and was certain she’d left a trail of green all the way to the office. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since her reality had sharpened down to barely more than the constant need buzzing through her-- hours, at least. Maybe all day. She- she certainly couldn’t handle any more, she already felt fit to burst-

“I want her by my chair to keep an eye on her, but see to it that there are no more unwanted  _ interruptions _ in my daily business.” Yellow Diamond wasn’t talking to her, but to her Pearl, acting as though Peridot was unable to understand what was asked of her. But then- she’d failed that test already, hadn’t she? She couldn’t stay silent before, and she was already panting and whimpering softly now, fear the only thing keeping her from begging desperately to  _ let me come, please, My Diamond, let me- _

She found her leash jerked again, and she was on her hands and knees once more, crawling with trembling little motions until she was close enough for the Pearl to attach her leash to Yellow Diamond’s huge chair, then she struggled shakily back up to her knees at least, each motion making her shake and whine. Peridot took a moment to look up at her Diamond once more, wanting terribly just to beg for release, but as she finally summoned the courage to beg and opened her mouth--

The Pearl’s fingers thrust into her mouth, skilfully avoiding the razor-sharp teeth as she forced Peridot’s mouth open. Peridot only got a chance for a surprised sound before the fingers were replaced by something hard, what she realized was a gag as it was fastened shut behind her head. A surge of heat went through her and for a moment her hands twitched, about to raise and just  _ touch _ the gag, but the Pearl’s thin fingers wrapped around her wrists with a strength belied by her size, and her hands were behind her back before she quite realized it, the pressure of some kind of restraint all she could feel through her prosthetic arms. Another flash of heat went through her at the realization of just how  _ utterly powerless _ she was like this.

Yellow Diamond’s Pearl moved incredibly quickly; Peridot didn’t even get a chance to look over her shoulder and see her restraints before a blindfold was over her eyes and fastened behind her head.

“Don’t disappoint her again,” Yellow Diamond’s Pearl hissed against her head, and the play of breath in her hair made her shiver and whine around the gag.

She was left alone with nothing but the sound around her and the gemtech still vibrating inside her, reacting with her body to keep her just on the edge. There was the sound of machinery buzzing faintly, the Pearl moving nearly silently around, and she could hear Yellow Diamond’s voice, apparently already on her call. She tried to hold onto the sound of her Diamond’s voice, but the sensations rushing through her became too distracting quickly.

Peridot could feel her tendril tracing across her belly and thighs, wet and desperate. Her own fluids were running down her inner thighs and she could feel the rivulets gathering on the edges of her prosthetic legs, pooling around her knees. Her tongue pressed against the round gag in vain as drool dripped from her lips and chin. Each tremble and motion was a reminder of the welts across her ass, little lances of pain and heat through her every time she tensed up. Her shoulders began to ache, too, but compared to the burning need in her core it was just a dull reminder that she couldn’t use her hands.

She was, at the very least, much quieter than she had been. While she could still whimper and whine through her nose, none of them were nearly as loud as her original infractions had been.

Peridot tried focusing on Yellow Diamond’s voice in the hopes that it would make the need in her core and the heat in her body easier to ignore, but she was so utterly distracted that even her Diamond’s voice was a slurry of syllables, unintelligible amidst the rest of the sensations going through her. She couldn’t even hear Blue Diamond’s voice whenever Yellow Diamond’s fell briefly silent, despite straining and trying to focus on something, anything, just to keep from having to linger on how loudly her body was begging for touch, for release, for  _ relief _ .

She found herself moving her hips almost absently, bucking fruitlessly at the air in the hopes that the gemtech would hit just right and allow her to come. All she managed to do was force a muffled moan out around the gag as the gemtech moved with her, refusing her any sort of solace.

Her eyes welled up with tears, frustration and pain and desperation overflowing and staining the blindfold dark. She couldn’t hold back her whines and whimpers and the sniffles that came with her tears, hot and kept against her by fabric, until she’d cried enough pained tears that even the blindfold couldn’t hold them, running down her cheeks and file lines to drip onto her chest alongside the trails of spit from the gag.

She was gasping, whining, whimpering,  _ begging _ with everything she could for the mercy of her Diamond, Yellow Diamond’s voice not even filtering in through the vibrations buzzing through her body, vibrations so encompassing that she could hear the gemtech’s sound from inside her body.

Her coil tracked across her inner thigh, and for a moment all she could feel was the rivulets of fluid again, everything just too much to take in at once, pain and pleasure and thrumming, constant need. Her attention focused for a moment before flitting off to something else, never settling for longer than a second or two, because there was nothing that would provide what she was seeking so desperately.

If she could speak, she’d be begging by now, pleading and making promises and offering anything, anything at all, just  _ let me come- _

She heard the slurred sound of Yellow Diamond’s voice again, and then she was blinking dazedly at light, the blindfold removed. Her Diamond was standing in front of her, looking down haughtily, and Peridot put every ounce of her being into pleading with her eyes, desperately begging with whines and whimpers and little breathy sounds.

Yellow Diamond crossed her arms and raised one hand to her chin, and Peridot thought she could see the corners of her mouth turn up a bit, though it may have been wishful thinking, or a trick of the light from being blindfolded for so long-

“Let’s see if she has anything to say. Pearl?”

The straps holding the gag loosened, and then the Pearl was pulling the gag from behind her teeth. Before it was even quite gone, she was trying to speak, her lips and tongue unfamiliar and half-numbed.  At first it was just fragments of words, barely-understandable syllables whined and gasped out as she was getting used to her mouth again, but then she was able to croak out a desperate “ _ Please- _ ” before her lips refused to form any more words.

She licked over her lips and teeth, panting and staring pitifully up at Yellow Diamond, and tried to form words again. Her voice cracked as she whined and gasped out broken pleas.

“ _ P-please- M-my Diamond- Please- P-please let me come- _ ”

She could see Yellow Diamond’s eyebrow quirk upwards, and she was almost certain now that her Diamond was smiling.

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you.”

Peridot let out a sob and tried to hobble forwards on her knees, arms still tied behind her, only to feel the collar pull tight against her throat. She gasped in a quick, raspy breath, and tried again.

“ _ M-my Diamond- Please- J-Just let me come- Please- I’ll- I’ll do anything- Please- Please- Please- _ ”

The figure of Yellow Diamond was beginning to blur and smudge, Peridot’s vision growing unfocused. She briefly attempted to focus her eyes to no avail, and then she was just panting, tongue lolled out, pleading, begging, crying, pushed to her limit and left teetering there, her whole body alight and thrumming with energy and need.

The blurred image of Yellow Diamond moved-- nodded?-- and Peridot’s arms were freed from behind her, the pressure from the collar relieved as the leash was removed. She fell forward onto her hands and lost the last dregs of composure she had, trembling and crawling to her Diamond’s feet in supplication.

She pressed her gem to Yellow Diamond’s boot, shuddering and whimpering and panting, her whole body trembling. There was more pressure on her gem, her Diamond pressing the toe of her boot upwards, and she had to raise her head, looking up pleadingly at the hazy form of Yellow Diamond and only really managing a pitiful whine for a moment.

“How pathetic,” came the voice from above her. “Such a needy little gem.”

Peridot let out a whine, finding her tongue briefly after a moment or two of stumbling.

“M-my Diamond- please-”

She let out a choked sob and her voice refused to work any longer, her mind too abuzz with need to form anything more than the vague approximation of desperate begging.

There was a motion above her, and she felt the gemtech inside her stop its vibrating. It was only a second or two until the flutters of her inner muscles pushed it out to drop on the floor with a clatter, coated in a thin film of green. She was suddenly empty, her body still twitching with the remnants of sensation, phantom vibrations still felt throughout her, and what she thought would give her relief only served to put the difference in stark contrast, the change in state narrowing her reality to only the nothingness and need within her.

She let out a breathy moan, finishing it with a sob as she leaned down, trembling, to press her lips to Yellow Diamond’s boot in a gesture of thanks and desperation. She felt herself lifted and let out a squeak, unable to keep from wriggling in Yellow Diamond’s grasp until she found herself deposited in her Diamond’s palm, on her hands and knees, looking up at the hazy figure in front of her and what she thought might be a smile.

There was the feeling of being moved, and then she felt herself almost drop some, though she was still in Yellow Diamond’s palm. It took a moment or two for her to realize that her Diamond must have sat back down in her chair.

Yellow Diamond’s massive fingers once again picked Peridot up effortlessly, arranging her so that she was on her back, and then those same massive fingers were rubbing her sides, working gently under Peridot’s rib plates to touch the tymbals underneath. Peridot couldn't help the moan that slipped from her at the sudden sensation, though it made her head grow muzzy and almost overstimulated, a dazed and muffled chatter starting against Yellow Diamond’s finger.

Peridot couldn't quite tell what the sound Yellow Diamond made  _ meant, _ but her head was too full of sensation and need to think about it for longer than an instant. She was given a reprieve, though, as Yellow Diamond’s attention was instead moved to pressing her entire hand between her fingers, the sensation little more than light pressure as Yellow Diamond rubbed her prosthetic hand between two massive fingers.

When Yellow Diamond’s attention moved lower, finger pressing against Peridot’s desperately-writhing tendril, Peridot couldn't help but let out a long, breathy moan. She found her words after a few ragged breaths and gasped out “ _ M-my Diamond--” _ in a thick voice, like her tongue was still refusing to quite work properly.

Yellow Diamond’s finger rocked gently against her coil and her dripping entrance below, and she found her hips bucking up into the touch, desperately seeking the release that had been denied her for so long she wasn't even sure that she'd ever known anything but this agonizing pleasure.

The rocking grew a bit firmer, Yellow Diamond’s huge finger pressing against her, rubbing at her entrance and pushing inwards, and as she felt the tip of Yellow Diamon’s finger press inside her, she jerked her hips and let out an almost sobbing moan. It was larger than anything she’d had inside her before, but her body was so eager to have  _ something, anything _ inside that Yellow Diamond’s fingertip slid in almost effortlessly.

Yellow Diamond’s finger pressed deeper into her, and she bucked her hips weakly for a moment.

“Come for me, Peridot,” was the last thing she heard before Yellow Diamond crooked her finger and all of her senses went mad with climax. Her vision went white and her ears were filled with a sudden roaring static, hands grabbing for purchase on Yellow Diamond’s palm as she arched and moaned until her throat was nearly raw, coil painting her belly with green and then dragging back through the traces of color as she refused to come down for several long, glorious seconds.

Yellow Diamond didn’t remove her finger. Instead, Peridot could make out what she hoped was a smile.

“Good, Peridot. It’s nice to see you can still follow  _ some _ directions,”

The half-compliment was still fuzzy and staticky, but she could make it out just barely, and it left her with a goofy grin and a pulse of pleasure through her.

The finger inside her started moving again, pressing in until Peridot felt near to bursting, but she was made hardy, and so it was far safer for a sturdy gem like her to be taking something so stars-damned  _ big _ \--

Yellow Diamond crooked her finger again and Peridot let out a throaty moan, hips jerking again.

“What do you say, Peridot?”

It took several seconds for her to process the question and find words again.

“Th-thank y-you, My D-Diamond-”

“Good. You’re not going to stop at one, are you? That would be…  _ disappointing.” _

_ “N-no- _ n-no My Diamond, I-I can- take m-more- please-” she gasped, having to lick over her lips to wet them before she could speak properly.

She hoped Yellow Diamond smiled. Her vision was still hazy, though, so she couldn't actually tell for certain.

“Good.”

She felt the hand beneath her moving, and then Yellow Diamond’s face was much closer, and before she even quite registered that, there was the heat and wet of Yellow Diamond’s tongue against her tendril and sullied belly.

Peridot never would have thought that Yellow Diamond would do something like  _ this _ , but her reality was so overcome with sensation that she just accepted it and moved on, bucking into the touch and rocking her hips on the finger inside her.

Yellow Diamond’s face was so close to her that she could reach out and touch it if she wanted to, but it didn't even occur to her with her Diamond’s hot tongue working against her and the finger still inside her, stretching her consciousness until all she could think of was just how damn  _ good _ this felt, how incredibly  _ lucky _ she was to get to experience it--

Her next climax painted Yellow Diamond’s tongue with viscid green as she arched against it, hips rocking on the finger still deep within her, and she was left wet and wanting as Yellow Diamond’s head pulled away, laving one last lick up Peridot’s squirming coil.

Peridot found herself looking down at the bulge in her belly caused by her Diamond’s massive finger, and the sight of it seemed to make something click in her mind. She let out a shaky moan and then started panting quickly, realizing dully the actual situation she was in, Yellow Diamond’s finger deep inside her, stretching her to her limit.  _ Yellow Diamond _ .

She still wasn’t quite certain whether this was punishment or reward.

Yellow Diamond’s finger began to move again, little thrusts and quirks just a constant stream of pleasure through her dazed mind. Then there was a huge thumb pressing against her wet and writhing coil, rubbing with the motions, and she let out a reedy little whine. She reached down to steady herself on the thumb, using the leverage to rock her hips even more, jaw slack and tongue lolled out as she let herself get lost in the rushes of sensation.

Tiny little squeaks and whines started creaking from her as she got closer and closer, but she still let out a shocked moan at the sudden rush when she came again, gripping Yellow Diamond’s thumb and almost raising herself up a bit as her whole body tensed up.

There was a burble of slurred laughter from a bit above her, and she looked up with a dopey grin on her face to see the smudged light of Yellow Diamond’s face.

“How pathetic,” Yellow Diamond said, and Peridot could feel the heat of her breath ruffle her hair and warm her skin. The tone of those two words didn't seem derogatory; in fact, it seemed almost approving, though she wasn’t quite certain in her pleasure-dazed state.

“Y-yes, M-my Diamond,” Peridot breathed, and there was the laughter again, just above her. A shudder of pleasure went through her at that approval, and her already-flushed body grew hotter.

Everything seemed so sensitive like this, though most of her attention was taken up by the huge finger inside her. She leaned back into the palm of Yellow Diamond’s hand and let out a breathy, exhausted-sounding moan.

“Don’t tell me you’re finished, Peridot,” Yellow Diamond’s voice boomed above her. Peridot forced herself to perk up, panting, and speak again.

“N-no, My Diamond! Please- m-more-” she stammered as she used her grip on Yellow Diamond’s thumb to try to rock her hips again, letting out a shaky moan as if to show she was still as eager to please as she had been from the start.

“Good. Pearl, are the quartz guards I arranged for ready?”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

“Show them in.”

Peridot actually started a bit, looking dazedly up at Yellow Diamond. Quartz guards?

She didn't have the time to think further on it, because she was suddenly empty, Yellow Diamond’s finger sliding from within her covered in a sheen of green. She let out a dismayed sound before she quite realized it. Yellow Diamond, luckily, chuckled.

“What a needy little gem."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the quartz gangbang part of the fic, nbd.

Five quartz guards stood at attention before Yellow Diamond. Peridot could see them, though a bit blurred, because Yellow Diamond had let her turn over and peek over her fingertips. Her tired body quivered at the sight of the large gems. She could see a dark red smudge that must have been a Carnelian and one that was mostly orange that must have been a Jasper. A yellow one that was probably Citrine, a dark green one that had to be Bloodstone, and a purple Amethyst. They were all dwarfed by Yellow Diamond’s great height, but she could see how big they were compared to the Pearl down below, and she trembled in anticipation of what she _hoped_ that Yellow Diamond had planned.

Her vision began to clear as she got a chance to rest, though she was beginning to ache, and she could make out more details confirming her original assessment. Five quartzes. A rainbow of colors. Stars, she hoped they weren't there just to escort her somewhere…

Yellow Diamond lowered her hand to the floor and Peridot stepped out, just barely able to keep herself up for the second it took to get off the huge hand. Her legs gave out as soon as Yellow Diamond raised her hand back up, and she sank to her knees, legs still slightly spread.

“You may have your pick of these quartzes, since you seem so _insatiable._ ”

Peridot gaped at the towering gems in front of her, eyes wide and mouth agape. She couldn't- couldn't choose between them, couldn't imagine even _one--_

“A-all of them,” she stammered before quite realizing it. “C-can I-?” She looked back up at Yellow Diamond, who began to laugh, hiding her expression behind one hand.

“Greedy, aren’t you? Very well. You five, see to it that she’s satisfied.”

The Carnelian elbowed the Bloodstone and made a motion towards Peridot, her expression still a bit fuzzy. The mottled green gem made her way towards Peridot, arms a bit out and hands closing and opening, and once she got close enough Peridot could see the eager grin on the quartz’s face.

The Bloodstone got behind her, and she found herself suddenly lifted and then settled down in the quartz’s lap, one huge hand holding her arms behind her back easily. The other nudged her lower back and she moved with a little breathy sound, hips out at a better angle. The Carnelian was in front of her before she even realized it, and she didn’t even get a chance to process it before her tendril was in the red gem’s mouth. The quartz was big enough to take her entire coil in one go easily, tongue working against the base and curling around the segments, drawing a breathy moan from Peridot as she tried to wriggle a little, move her hips, the visual alone of a hulking quartz with her dick in her mouth almost enough to make her come.

She leaned heavily back into the Bloodstone’s chest and let out another moan, hips twitching at the feeling of the quartz’s tongue working so diligently against her in little undulating motions, and as the Carnelian started swallowing around her coil she tried her level best not to jerk and wriggle and make pathetic noises. She tugged at the Bloodstone’s grip on her arms but only managed the slightest of movements in the huge quartz’s grip, panting and letting out little nasal not-quite-moans with her efforts. Her head pressed harder against the Bloodstone’s chest as she arched her back and panted, hips twitching, trying to get that last little push to send her over the edge -- and then the Carnelian swallowed around her coil again. Peridot let out a little whiny moan as she came, the quartz not even having to move to continue her swallowing motions.

There wasn’t even a sheen of viscid green release on the Carnelian’s lips as she raised back up, but she was licking them nonetheless and looking absolutely pleased with herself. She shifted her uniform off and Peridot could see the quartz’s full body naked in front of her, and if she hadn’t already gotten off just seconds before, she certainly would have after _that_ visual. Peridot’s eyes roamed over the Carnelian’s body before settling on the quartz’s thick coil rising wet and eager from a bed of dark red hair. She licked her lips, then tugged against the Bloodstone’s grip on her arms, mumbling a dazed command to _let go_. Her captor seemed to understand her intentions, because her arms were freed and she was pushed forward a bit more with a hearty laugh.

The Carnelian’s orange tendril curled just in front of her nose tantalizingly, and with her arms free she was able to wrap one hand around the base as she took the tip into her mouth with a _mmn_ sound. She sucked at the tip for a moment or two before sinking as far down onto the thick coil as she could get, swallowing and working her tongue along the base of the Carnelian’s tendril. After a few long swallows to enjoy the taste, she started bobbing her head just a bit, moving and making quiet, pleased sounds.

Peridot didn’t expect the feeling of another quartz’s wet, writhing coil against her entrance, but that was all the warning she got before the thick tendril worked its way inside her easily, eliciting a moan around the Carnelian’s coil.

It took great care to keep her sharp, shearing teeth away from the dick in her mouth, made all the more difficult when the quartz guard behind her started thrusting, slower movements at first like the larger gem was worried she wouldn’t be able to take it, but after having Yellow Diamond’s finger inside her, Peridot was certain she could easily take a quartz’s coil-- maybe even two.

Her pleased sounds turned into soft moans, and despite how hard she tried to keep her focus on the Carnelian’s dick, her motions became less coordinated as her attention was drawn by the tendril buried deep inside her. The Carnelian seemed to get impatient, and suddenly she had the quartz’s fingers buried in her hair, the red quartz taking things in her own hands. The Carnelian started thrusting into her mouth in more or less careful motions and Peridot just moaned as she tried to keep her teeth out of the way. Her hand was freed to steady herself on the floor, trying to keep her balance as a pair of quartzes thrust into her from in front and behind.

The Carnelian came first, filling her mouth with dark pink release as she tried to swallow it down eagerly, pink dripping over her lips and down her chin. The Carnelian pulled out and Peridot let out a sputtery gasp, droplets of pink spotting the floor beneath her.

It was the Jasper that settled in front of her next, naked and pumping her hand along her coil, orange already coating her fingers. It only took one thrust for Peridot to be pushed forward enough that she could take _this_ dick in her mouth eagerly, working her tongue along the striped tendril as best she could with the other gem still buried inside her.

The Jasper was more patient than the Carnelian, only burying one hand in her hair to steady her with the thrusts from behind. She could hear the Jasper moaning softly and she looked up to see the quartz with her eyes closed and her tongue lolled out just a bit.

The quartz behind her buried her coil to the hilt and moaned loudly, coming and leaning heavily over Peridot’s back for a moment or two; she could hear ragged panting over her shoulder and shuddered, moaned around the Jasper’s tendril in her mouth.

As the quartz behind her pulled out, she was hit once more with the ache of emptiness, but it wasn’t more than a few seconds before there was another tendril buried inside her. She heard an exchange between the two quartzes over her, but paid little attention, far more concerned with lavishing attention on the dick in her mouth and pushing back into the shorter thrusts of the quartz behind her.

The Jasper gave her hair a tug and she looked up questioningly, only for the quartz to pull her tendril out and sigh, signal to the one still buried inside her. Peridot felt meaty hands grip her around her chest-- purple, it must have been the Amethyst-- and she found herself moving, the quartz’s dick still inside her. The Amethyst was leaning back, lifting Peridot up, and once she was on her back, the huge quartz moved instead to grab her legs, hold them spread.

“ _C’mon_ ,” the Amethyst demanded, and the Jasper’s fingers were inside her as well, spreading her open more and working alongside the Amethyst’s dick.

She moaned loud and long as the Jasper pressed inside her as well, two quartz coils starting to move deep inside her. The Amethyst thrust up, the Jasper thrust in, repeating and alternating and driving Peridot absolutely mad. She buried her hands in her hair as she let out moan after ragged moan, arching up against the Jasper leaned over her and coming, spattering her and the Jasper’s bellies with viscid green.

Peridot didn’t get a chance to even steady herself as the Amethyst and the Jasper found their rhythm and sped up. She heard the ragged pants and moans above and below her and found herself dazedly watching the Jasper’s expressions as she tried to come down; the quartz’s eyes were closed and jaw slack, moans rolling from the larger gem’s open mouth.

She gave another low, breathy moan, and found herself moving her hips in time with the thrusts, panting and curled up enough to watch the red-and-purple pattern moving between her legs. She let her torso fall back against the Amethyst again and arched, moaned, already close again from being so _filled-_

The Jasper above her let out a desperate-sounding moan as she came, and at the feeling of the larger gem’s release filling her even more, Peridot found herself writhing and panting and whining and coming _again_ , never quite having come down from the last.

It wasn’t long before the Amethyst came as well; Peridot was still riding out the aftershocks of her last climax when she felt the quartz beneath her tensing up and heard a breathy moan, felt the Amethyst come inside her as well--

When they both pulled out of her with a wet sound, the Amethyst deposited her carefully onto the floor on her hands and knees. She was empty again, but a bit more dazed, so she just lowered her head to the floor and wiggled her butt in the air, making a little breathy sound and hoping that one of the quartzes would get the hint.

It was the Citrine this time, judging by the great yellow hand that landed beside her head as the other grabbed her hip. It didn’t take long at all for her needy body to be filled once more, the Citrine’s coil working its way inside easily and the quartz starting to thrust heavily-

The Citrine’s thrusts were hard and fast, and the smudge of yellow that was her hand moved, the quartz changing to hold her hips with both hands. Peridot moaned all breathy and wanton as the Citrine held her up and thrust into her almost recklessly. She rested her cheek on the floor and tried to dig her fingers in, almost scratching at the floor a bit at the rushes of pleasure going through her, just needing to _move_ and not being able to well with the Citrine holding her hips.

She didn’t even realize how close she was before she came again, rubbing her cheek on the floor and moaning loudly, spattering the floor beneath her with green. Soon after, the Citrine buried her coil deep inside Peridot and came as well with an animal moan, nails digging into Peridot’s hips so hard they left dark marks.

Peridot only got a few moments to rest, slipping down to the ground with her legs spread, bright release and her own fluids running down her inner thighs. Then there was another gem behind her, huge hands first on her hips and then on her sides, turning her over. It was the Bloodstone again, with a wide, open-mouthed grin. The Bloodstone pressed Peridot’s head and shoulders into the floor and curled her hips up, thrusting down and pinning her to the floor. Her vision was blurring again, head muzzy and dazed after so much sensation, so much pleasure, and looking up, the Bloodstone was little more than a dark, multicolored smudge above her, moving rhythmically and grunting with the effort.

When she came again she ended up closing her eyes briefly as her own release spattered over her face and chest, panting and moaning loudly. There was a dull roar in her head, sounds and sights all blurred and hazy and blended together-

She watched the Bloodstone above her moving rhythmically, the pulses of pleasure in time with the quartz’s thrusts and grunts not even letting her come down quite yet. Her tongue darted out to lick over her lips, tasting herself on them, and then she was letting out another moan, her eyes closing again with the rush of sensation.

The Bloodstone came and Peridot was empty and eager again, leaking a little and letting out little breathy half-moans, her hips still twitching a bit.

Peridot neither noticed nor cared which of the quartzes had her next; she just had a dazed grin on her face as the other gem took her from behind again, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back, drawing loud, breathy moans from her despite how everything was starting to mix together.

Before the quartz could come-- or maybe after; things were getting awfully fuzzy-- she was lifted bodily and settled back against the quartz’s chest, dick still buried inside her, and the purple blur of the Amethyst was in front of her. She felt the Amethyst’s thick coil work inside her, alongside the other quartz’s, and let out a breathy sound, too exhausted and overstimulated at this point to even moan properly-

She could remember being lifted and toyed with, arranged like a doll, the quartzes switching out between who was buried inside her and who was brave enough to fuck her mouth, things growing fuzzier and hazier and muffled as exhaustion set in, and by the time she passed out from exhaustion she was dripping and covered in a rainbow of release, grinning dazedly even as darkness closed in, the sound of Yellow Diamond’s voice an unintelligible buzz above her.


End file.
